


Can you hold me?

by SophieRomanoff97



Series: The Lives of Little Natasha and her Family [15]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: ABDL, Age Regression/De-Aging, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, Avengers Family, Avengers Tower, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Is a Good Bro, Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, Flashbacks, Hugs, Infantilism, Natasha Romanov Feels, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Natasha Romanov Needs a Hug, Nightmares, Non-Sexual Age Play, Panic Attacks, Pet Names, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Bucky Barnes, hints of past rape/non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 07:51:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18586942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophieRomanoff97/pseuds/SophieRomanoff97
Summary: When Natasha has a nightmare that causes her to spiral and panic, Bucky comes right to the rescue, just like he promised he always would.She drops during the panic attack but Daddy Bucky is there to take care of her.A small little one-shot for my readers <3Includes consensual, non sexual age regression, not age play. If you don't like it, don't read it, no nastiness will be tolerated.





	Can you hold me?

**Author's Note:**

> Title is taken from the NF song "can you hold me"
> 
> TW; everything in the tags
> 
> A little fic for those who are waiting for me to update my others. Also written shamelessly to try and get some things off my mind. I hope you enjoy this short little chapter <3
> 
> Russian translations:  
> kotyonok: kitten  
> malishka: little girl  
> detka: baby

They were chasing her, nipping at her heels, almost closing in on her as she ran ran ran as fast as her legs would take her.

 

Faces slid into view, jumping from the trees, leaning over her shoulders and grinning inanely at her, eyes bugged and wide and malicious.

 

Natasha turned, branches whipping at her face, drawing blood as she ran in another direction.

 

The faces followed, ghost-like fingers grabbing and digging in, bright red running down from every slash, every hole in her skin.

 

Whimpering, Natasha ran for her life.

 

The trees began to move around her, branches and creatures moving from them. Some wrapped around her ankles, and she fell down, forced onto her back. More branches slid over her face, forcing her mouth open. The branches closed in, covering her mouth, leaves choking her.

 

The faces caught up with her. She caught their eyes through the thick branches covering her own.

 

The faces leaned down, reaching for her, whispering straight into her head. The hands stroked along her body, leaving freezing cold in its wake. A shadowy figure stood watching from behind the trees. When the branches covered her eyes, she was grateful for it because the hands were covering her and she didn't want to go through it again.

 

_Not again please_

 

The leaves filled her throat and she happily sunk into the dark.

 

 

...

 

Natasha bolted upright, throat burning, a sign she'd been screaming. She was crying, her face wet with tears.

 

Still struggling to wake fully, Natasha glanced frantically at the pillow beside her. One of the faces rested there.

 

Screaming as if her life depended on it, she skittered from the bed, stumbling and slamming into the wall. Shaking and sobbing, she slid down until she reached the floor, hands covering her eyes as she whispered. "No please. No no no-" she whimpered.

 

The sound of the door opening had Natasha spiralling further. She couldn't hear over the roaring static in her head.

 

The leaves were back filling her throat and she couldn't breathe.

 

Something touched her shoulder and she whimpered again, remembering the cold hands sliding all over her body.

 

"Natasha, hey, it's just me. It's Bucky, love, I'm not going to hurt you." The voice spoke loud, just audible over the screaming in her head.

 

Her lungs burned, her chest ached as if the branches were wrapped around her again. She couldn't get enough air.

 

Natasha was being moved, something sliding in behind her. Legs braced hers as she was pulled back against a warm body.

 

Lips moved at her ear as the body rocked them both. "You're okay, you're okay, love. Try and take a breath for me, Talia. I've got you. No one is going to hurt you."

 

_Can't breathe can't breathe can't breathe_

 

"I know, I know it was scary. But you're here now. We're home and I'm here, you're okay." The voice murmured.

 

"The...faces-" Natasha hiccupped, shuddering and pulling in a shaky breath.

 

"They're not here, kotyonok, just you and me. Your family are in the other rooms. Here," the voice took one of her hands, pressing it to the side of a neck, gently holding the hand in place.

 

Natasha could feel the pulse thudding reassuringly beneath her palm.

 

"Try to match my breathing, you can do it. Nice and slow. In...and out. In...and out. Good girl, you're doing so well."

 

Natasha shuddered, squeezing her eyes shut. She was walking the line between headspace and the line was falling out from beneath her feet.

 

She couldn't catch her breath, she could still feel those hands on her, feel them sucking the life out of her, taking everything from her _again_. The faces swarmed behind her eyelids and everything hurt and it was _too much too much too much._

With a soft whimper, Natasha fell.

 

Noticing the sudden switch, Bucky loosened his grip to let the girl adjust herself. "You're okay, baby girl, daddy's right here."

 

Big green eyes turned to gaze at him, tears sliding down flushed cheeks. With a soft broken sob, Natasha threw herself onto Bucky's lap, arms curling around his neck.

 

She was still struggling for air, hot frantic breaths ghosting Bucky's neck as he tugged her closer.

 

"Breathe, malishka, daddy's got you. You're okay, little love. Follow daddy's breathing, just like we practiced, hmm? In and out. Nice and slow." He murmured, rocking Natty side to side, one hand smoothing down her hair and the other rubbing up and down her back.

 

Over the next ten minutes, Natasha slowly began to calm, sniffling and hiding her face against Bucky, her hands clutched in the front of his sleep shirt.

 

"There we go, my love, you did so good, I am so proud of you." Bucky whispered, pressing a kiss to her temple.

 

Natasha hadn't spoken, just continued to snuffle and burrow against him.

 

"You're my little detka right now, huh?" He cooed softly, smiling as the girl looked up at her.

 

She babbled incoherently, blinking up at him.

 

"Yeah? How about we go get you a bottle and you come to bed with me and papa." Bucky hummed, knowing he would get no answer as he stood and lifted to girl into his arms. She’d dropped further than she usually did, straight down to her youngest age.

 

She settled her head on his shoulder, looking sleepy.

 

Bucky grabbed BunBun from the bed, placing it against Natty's chest, rubbing a white ear against her cheek, catching a few leftover tears.

 

"You're okay now, sweetheart. I've got you." He whispered, patting her backside as he carried her from the room and to his and Steve's bedroom.

 

“Daddy will always have you.”


End file.
